Core C: Data Management, Biostatistics, and Bioinformatics Core Core Leader: Sharon X. Xie Summary/Abstract: Data Management, Biostatistics, and Bioinformatics Core C The Data Management, Biostatistics, and Bioinformatics Core (Core C) described here is an integral part of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine (Penn) Alzheimer's Disease (AD) Core Center (ADCC). The goal of Core C in this competing renewal application for continued funding of the Penn ADCC by the National Institute of Aging (NIA) is to support the data management, statistical, bioinformatics, database, and related computational needs of Penn ADCC investigators and ADCC Pilot awardees. The services provided by Core C include: (a) support for data form/questionnaire design and development, database development and management, data entry, database audit trail, database security, database backup, and stringent data quality control procedures, (b) computing and programming support for all Penn ADCC activities, including implementation and integration of hardware and software upgrades necessary for data management and research, routine and archival off-site backup of computing systems central to the Penn ADCC, (c) biostatistical support for all study aspects from inception to publication, including development of study design, performing sample size and power calculations, and performing analyses of the ADCC data, (d) provide statistical training to ADCC trainees, (e) promoting an effective working relationship between the Penn ADCC, other NIA funded AD Centers (ADCs) and the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). Thus, Core C plays an important and significant role in the Penn ADCC that is critical to research on AD and related disorders, subjects with mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and normal controls (NC) conducted by Penn ADCC investigators and their collaborators at other ADCs as well as to the continuation of an effective working relationship with NACC.